


Magic 2.6: I've spent years fantasizing about humiliating things to do to you.

by GlassesAndGiggles



Category: Magic 2.0 Series - Scott Meyer
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Dark!Phillip, Hiccups, Karmic Rape, M/M, Monologues During Sex, Needs More Jokes, Punishment, SorryScottThisShouldntExist, Takes Itself Way Too Seriously, Young!Jimmy, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesAndGiggles/pseuds/GlassesAndGiggles
Summary: Alternate Timeline: Phillip imprisons Jimmy instead of banishing him at the end of 'Off To Be the Wizard'. Definitely rape, not dubcon. This smut was inspired after rereading the scene where Phillip bathes in the blood of that King Jimmy clone in 'An Unwelcome Quest', which really illuminated the unhealthy extent of Phillip's contempt.





	Magic 2.6: I've spent years fantasizing about humiliating things to do to you.

**Author's Note:**

> You freakin' pervs, I know ya'll ain't finding this through the Magic 2.0 tag because all my other Magic 2.0 fics have between 0-5 hits. You're here because of all the pervy tags. :P So, I'll help you: This fanfic is about two men who use magic and travel through time using computer code. Jimmy is an evil King who recently murdered a bunch of people and was over thrown by Phillip and a small army of other wizards. Phillip and Jimmy go way back, they used to be friends but have been enemies for nearly a decade. Now, go ahead and enjoy, you rape fanatics. ( But you really should read Magic 2.0 it's really good....)

Jimmy wriggled. His hands and feet were bound. He was on a bed. His head hurt.

Jimmy remembered releasing the orcs, fighting Martin, and ultimately losing his life's most important battle to a bottle of hot sauce. He remembered being knocked unconscious. He had expected to wake up naked and hog tied in the middle of a crowd in 1986, as they had agreed to be the fate of any wizard who had crossed the line. He wasn't sure when he was, though as he groggily came to he was able to assess that he was in a hotel room and not an airport terminal. Not a very nice hotel room, either. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was blocked with tape. Phillip sat at the edge of the bed, in his full Wizard regalia, a smug look on his bearded face. 

Jimmy shot him a confused look. Phillip ripped the tape off of JImmy's lips.

"Ouch! Wait, why are you still here if I'm banished" Jimmy blinked.

"They voted to make me chairman of the wizards in your absence." Phillip wadded up the tape and threw it to the floor. "My first course of action as Chairman was to demand to demand complete control over your punishment."

Jimmy nodded once, his usual illusion of total control being performed even now. 

"Why are we in a bedroom?"

"Of course, I didn't tell everyone exactly how I intended to change the consequences for breaking our rules. I said I knew you the best, I would be handling your case." Phillip explained but didn't answer Jimmy's question. He then grabbed Jimmy, utilizing the file's superior strength, and flipped Jimmy onto his stomach. He stacked pillows beneath his stomach to keep his bottom in the air. Jimmy's breathing sped up.

"I'm getting serious Deliverance vibes? Is that an accurate assessment of the tone right now? I'm really hoping I'm wrong."

"Everyone was fine letting me keep an eye on you. So here we are, you as my prisoner and me as your own personal warden." Phillip slipped Jimmy's leggings off, exposing the pale narrow legs. He tossed the flimsy fabric off to the side. Then he slid his hands up Jimmy's thighs, finding the anachronistic synthetic-silk boxer-shorts. "Jimmy, how can you stand these? They don't wick up any moisture. They'd give me a rash."

"They're soft and look nice. And mine, hands off." Jimmy shuddered. He tried to kick Phillip, unsuccessfully. Phillip slammed a knee down on Jimmy's calf, pinning it and making the other yelp. 

"You know what happens to prisoners, don't you, Jimmy?"

Jimmy's released a soft laugh. The pressure relented for a moment, and Jimmy heard the sounds of fabric falling to the floor. He was horrified, but also amused as clarity hit him.

"You're a queer, that's why you hated me this whole time. You've gone fag for me.."

"Queer's a limiting word. I'd say that I'm bicurious. Very bicurious for you, since the day I saw you, actually. But see, Jimmy, I respect other's bodies. Unlike you. I always restrained myself." Phillip leaned down, his hips pressed against the other's backside. A warm rod pressed against the dangling meat of Jimmy's testicles through the thin layer of fabric. 

"Phillip, I'm flattered. This probably isn't the way start things, though. It's all bit a sudden, isn't it?" That's why Phillip hadn't banished him, Jimmy realized. Phillip was sweet on him. He could maybe exploit this, though he had never really mastered the seduction element of smooth talk, and never even practiced with men before. 

"Oh, Jimmy, you misunderstood. When I went from liking you to hating you, which has been a great many years now, my fantasy changed." Phillip's hands worked Jimmy's shoulders, pressing against the muscles in long, smooth circles. It drew a soft groan from Jimmy, who then bit his lip to try and suppress the follow up as long-present knots were worked free. "I used to dream about us being a couple. Of holding your hand in line at the grocery store, of reaching over and pinching your bottom while watching fireworks so the noise would mask your delighted squeal of surprise, of taking your face tenderly in my hands and showering it with kisses. But you ruined that."

Phillip's pressure increased, and the back massage turned bruising. Jimmy gave a strangled sound that was somehow all consonants before Phillip relented. 

"Someday I will have that person who I can be all loving tenderness with. Someday I'll fall in love. But not with you. I thought the reason you made me feel special was because maybe we were soul mates, in the beginning. But that just wasn't true. You made me feel special because you make everyone feel special. You're a lying, manipulative narcissist. A two-faced user. And you're cruel. Very cruel."

Phillip nipped at Jimmy's earlobe, his teeth lingering enough to redden the spot where they had pinched. 

"Phillip! You can't do this! I don't care how much you dig me, this isn't how you show it!. You're a good guy, remember?" Jimmy's voice was still silky, trying it's best to pitch the sale effectively. But Phillip wasn't listening, his eyes were distant while his hands were immediate and here.

"And yet, after I found out about your real self..." Phillip hands slipped in the space between Jimmy and the mattress, finding the other's chest. They lingered over the nipples, fingertips finding the pink nubs. "I still wanted you. Isn't that sick? Even though I knew how terrible you were, I wanted to kiss and hold and have you." He pinched, then curled his fingers. "I jerked off to thoughts of you, of humiliating you. I'd never done something like that before. I felt disgusted with myself but... the idea of ruining you was so arousing, I couldn't resist touching myself to the fantasy." Phillip's nails scraped across the flesh all the way to the armpits. Jimmy whimpered, struggling to elbow the other off with his bound arms. 

"Okay, that actually kind of hurts! Stop it!"

"I beat off to the idea of beating you up. And now everyone hates you, and you're all mine. I was sort of hoping to be disappointed to be given exactly what I wanted, that I wouldn't enjoy this, but I am. I hate you, Jimmy, but I love this." 

Phillip gripped both shoulders and shoved Jimmy down into the mattress. The other strained his neck, freeing his nose to breath. Phillip gripped a fistful of blonde hair. He shoved Jimmy's face deep into the sheets. Fabric and plush invaded Jimmy's nostrils, his mouth opened only to have his tongue pressed full of cotton sheeting. He gasped, but no air came in. 

"You're not traditionally handsome, that's the infuriating part. If you were hot, at least I could rationalize these feelings I have." Phillip continued. Jimmy wasn't listening. His mind was racing. His muscles struggled to push the other off of him. Although without magic they would have been almost an even match, Phillip's increased strength from the file made it as if Jimmy, ultimately only a computer geek, was trying to nudge off an NFL Quarterback. The fact that Jimmy was tied and positioned so helplessly to begin with made it as if Jimmy were trying to nudge off some dark gritty version of gay Superman. 

"Maybe if you were gone, this feeling would go away." Phillip leaned down, constricting Jimmy's chest even more as his hot breath teased against Jimmy's ear. Jimmy felt his temperature rising. He knew he'd only been without air for ten, maybe twenty seconds. He'd be fine. Phillip wasn't going to keep him down here for that much longer. He'd let him up, and when he did, Jimmy would stop him. He already had the perfect argument lined up.

"I wanted to get rid of you, you know. Send you away forever to the time you came from. Make you a loser, a nobody just like before. I wanted to throw you in some unstable land rife with war and famine and let someone else take care of executing you." Phillip's grip tightened. Phillip buried his lips against the side of Jimmy's neck. His teeth gnashed at the flesh there, pinching and suckling it, turning it purple. Jimmy's head grew lighter, unable to breath, only listen as Phillip prattled on. 

A strand of spit dangled between Phillip's lips and the other's neck as he drew back.

"But I was out-voted. They said we needed you alive. They said we needed access to you to undo everything you'd done. Eddie didn't know enough. You did that on purpose, right?" Phillip made Jimmy nod, driving his face deeper into the mattress. Color exploded behind Jimmy's eyelids, rainbow spots erupting as his lungs warmed with want. "Of course you did, you clever bitch. Just in case. A backup plan. They can't kill me if they need me."

Suddenly, the pain was gone. His body was distant, he felt like his arms and legs were gone, just a little bubble of thoughts floating. He'd been down too long. He didn't even want the air anymore. Just to sleep. Phillip said something, but it was distant, like children's voices above the water at the pool while you were deep, deep blow and weightless. Unimportant.

Frigid, conditioned air flooded Jimmy's nostrils and mouth, like a parched man doused in water. He gasped, drawing in the breath that brought all of his senses back into focus. Phillip had pulled his hair again, yanking him up and back from the bed. The pain was in a thousand places at once. 

"But there's a lot of things short of killing you I can do to punish you. Like that. How did it feel to suffocate? Can you imagine you did that to poor Tyler for over a week? You nasty, cruel catty creature."

 

"I-I-I panicked. I didn't do it because I enjoyed hurting him." Jimmy stammered. He instantly cursed himself. Why had that been a problem? I? He knew how to say I. He could have done that better. He couldn't let Phillip psyche him out. He wasn't in any danger. He wasn't in any-

 

"You had the words ready. You were dying to use that forbidden macro." Phillip pulled the other up against his body. He enjoyed simply writhing against the sweat-soaked, red with panic skin, knowing Jimmy would be in frenzied agony at the constriction. "Don't give me your lies, Jimmy. Those aren't even good ones."

 

Then Phillip shoved him down again. While the other suffocated, Phillip uncapped a small tube and set it on the bedside table. Darkness swallowed Jimmy longer than before, Jimmy was in a different position when he woke up, disoriented and gasping. 

 

"Whu-Whu." Was all that he managed as he scrambled for oxygen. Phillip chuckled softly to himself, spreading Jimmy's legs wide. The vision in front of Jimmy stabilized. He realized he was still tied up, but had been flipped so that his lips no longer faced the pillows. He gave a small gasp of relief. He didn't think he'd ever get the taste of that blanket out of his mouth. 

 

"It's terrible to lose control of your body. No one should take anyone else's freedom away from them. We should never insert, remove, enlarge, shrink, or do anything else to a person's body without their explicit permission." Phillip held up two fingers, glistening with lubricant. "Do I have your permission to shove myself inside of you?"

 

Jimmy, his narrow chest still rising and falling rapidly, shook his head. All the sweat made the blonde hair stick to his shoulders and cheeks.

 

"What, no! Of course not. Phillip, this is wrong! If you do this, you're.. you're worse then me!"

 

"Worse?" Phillip leaned forward, his clean hand finding Jimmy's testicles. The thumb spun slow circles on the soft pouch. "I believe the sentencing for murder is far more severe than the sentencing for rape. And I believe rapists in prison, that is, those raping criminals, are so tolerated that often times we just look the other way or laugh at it. Even nice people laugh at it." Phillip clutched Jimmy's left cheek and spread it, revealing the tight knot of muscle that was his anus clenched shut. "You'd probably still be raped if we'd gone with the plan where I never got my hands on you... it'd just be with some stranger that had fallen for your bright blue eyes and fetching smile."

 

"That's... that's...insane! No one would think rape is the appropriate response to what I did. I see now I was in a panic, my mind was compromised, I was mad with power and fear, but I'm better now. I'm humbled. I get it. I'm not a God, I get it. You don't have to do this to prove anything." Jimmy tried in vain to draw his knees together while he rambled, but the binds held tight. "Phillip, my god, we used to be friends!"

 

"Huh..." Phillip's lubed index finger traced the edge of Jimmy's anus, feeling the ridges of the pink flesh there. "Weird, I believe we said something similar to you when you were attempting to murder us."

 

"That wasn't personal." Jimmy scrambled as he tried to pull himself out of the way. He stayed put. He was tied too well. "I don't hate you! I don't! I don't hate any of you. I'm actually really happy you won, I don't know if I could have lived with the guilt if my plan had worked, I mean that, I really mean that!" 

 

"Is that... supposed to discourage me? That you would murder people who you admit haven't done anything wrong?" Phillip played with the exterior of his anus. 

 

"I'm sorry." Jimmy mouthed. Phillip's eyebrows rose, intrigued. He leaned in closer, their noses inches apart as the finger still idly searched.

 

"Repeat?"

"I'm sorry." Jimmy whispered. "I'm so sorry, really, pure regret. If I could take it all back I would." Each syllable was a puff against the other's lips. Jimmy's breath smelled like his last meal, potatoes and butter and something green. But beneath that was his characteristic musk of menthol and leather scented cologne, the scent that instantly ignited nostalgia in Phillip for when they used to be close.

Jimmy's big blue eyes were watering, his bottom lip trembled, his skin so flushed he appeared to be running a mild fever. This miserable narcissistic introvert needed adoration but had no interest in other people. He could only use them. No traumatic childhood. No head injury. Jimmy was just a normal nerd like Phillip. A nerd who prefered computers to people, who always had his nose pressed to a notebook plotting one thing or another. A nerd who when they'd first met seemed too perfect. 

He had the self-effacing charm of a boy star who'd aged into supporting roles, chin just  
soft enough to seem approachable, cheeks defined enough to be handsome in the right light. His lanky frame hinting many forgotten meals and intentionally avoided workouts. A librarian's complexion, turning pink with even the slightest sun exposure which was just too cute. A bright smile, Jimmy had acted clever and gracious even when Phillip got cranky. They'd spent months zipping through history together, geeking out about armor, technology, and discretely meeting their favorite authors. Things no one in Phillip's life had really cared about before they had found each other. 

Moments that had made Phillip believe being alone was finally over.

Jimmy noticed Phillip hesitating. Hope alighted on his face. The terrified frown straightening. The corner of Jimmy's mouth tentatively perked up in a half smile. His eyebrows drew together, an expression of awkward apology. He blinked away the tears that had been blossoming in his eyes.

 

"Phillip, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was a mistake. A big mistake. I admit that," He said it with a voice that made Phillip lick his own lips. Doubt crossed him, staring deep into the other's eyes. They were friends. Jimmy had been his best friend. The only one who saw him-

-But Jimmy had made everyone feel that way. There was nothing special about Phillip at all, to Jimmy. Just another asset to be used. A man to mine for ideas and compliments, with no intrinsic value and worth all on his own. 

He'd ignored anything Phillip actually said. He'd tainted Phillip's homeland's history. He had lied and told others Phillip had only helped, when in reality Phillip had taught Jimmy everything. He'd elected himself leader and tried to control everyone each chance he'd gotten. He invaded Phillip's space, appearing whenever he wanted without asking... which, wasn't nearly often enough. 

Phillip hated that last thought. 

"I'm so sorry. I don't what else to say. I'll never do it again. I promise."

Jimmy used that hushed voice, the one they'd shared late at night while whispering ideas to each other. Phillip had heard it first while camped out under the stars on the roof of the Grecian Parthenon in it's prime, and again atop of the newly constructed Sphinx of Egypt. Jimmy used his conspiratorial tone for two am, the one Phillip most remembered from the countless epiphanies Jimmy breathlessly shared while hunkered in front of glowing computer monitors in Phillip's 1980s flat. A whisper of syllables, a voice tired after a long day, but bright with hope. A voice that was quietly intimate because their bodies were so near there was no need to speak louder.

"Sorry you got caught, I know." Phillip agreed. 

Then he drove his index and middle finger deep into Jimmy. Jimmy gasped.

"This will be less painful if you just go with it." Phillip advised.

"Aaaagh." Jimmy squirmed. "Get out, get out!" The whisper was gone. Jimmy was shouting. 

Phillip shrugged, pulling his fingers out. The hole closed as his nails exited, cinched tight. Jimmy exhaled in a horrified sigh. Phillip grabbed Jimmy's thigh with his clean hand, lifting him enough to expose the anus again. Jimmy tried to kick, but Phillip's grip only tightened.

"It'll hurt less if you relax." Phillip smiled. He pressed his face against Jimmy's inner leg, right below the knee. He held it in place. His lubed fingers slid in slowly this time, stopping when they got to the first knuckle. 

"Get out of me you queer!" Jimmy barked. The second knuckles sunk into the mound of pink flesh. "You sick bastard! You can't do this! I'll tell everyone! They'll banish you too!" 

Phillip pressed a long kiss against the pallid flesh of Jimmy's leg. His short dark beard scratched against the ticklish spot between the calf and the thigh. A laugh in the form of one 'ha!' burst from Jimmy. 

"You do think you're the most important thing in the world, don't you?" Phillip's warm tongue licked across the flesh, He dried the spot with a press of the lips a second after.

"You just don't... don't... rape people! This isn't you, you're a good guy."

The two fingers disappeared all the way up to the base knuckle. Jimmy flinched. Phillip laughed. His nose nudged against the other's scrotum, tickled by blonde public hair soaked with sweat from nervous twitching. 

"You're right, no one would believe I would do this. I'm a good guy." Phillip's bottom lip lifted the soft tissue, before his tongue emerged, finding the testicles inside the sack. Watching his teeth, he drew the lump into his mouth. He stroked it with his tongue as if savoring ice cream. While doing that, he wriggled his fingers inside of Jimmy, attempting to loosen him. He pumped with all the patience of the back massage earlier. He felt Jimmy's unwilling erection rubbing against his forehead. 

 

"That's gross." Jimmy chided; his voice cracked. Phillip looked up past the tower of swollen flesh to see Jimmy looking at the ceiling, face locked in a grimace. Phillip ran his tongue along the bottom, and watched a spasm of primitive excitement flash across Jimmy's face before the man managed to suppress it. Phillip smiled, removed Jimmy's scrotum from his  
mouth. He licked his lips and sat up.

"And even if someone finds out I did actually do it, it's worth the risk to me. That's the same way you thought of your evil scheme isn't it? You knew we'd find out someday but the risk was worth it, you were so drawn to the idea. It was an irresistible siren song, to change and control other people. I do understand how you felt. You think you're special, but you're not. Everyone has urges they shouldn't listen to, but can't fight forever.."

 

Jimmy stared at the other, struck speechless by what was happening.

 

Phillip pressed his own raging hot cock against the trembling bottom. Thoroughly lubed, the tip found the spot of moisture. Jimmy was shaking his head almost imperceptibly. Phillip could see the other's adam's apple bobbing, his lips moving, but no sound coming out. 

 

"Losing magic is a small price to pay for the glorious experience of finally making this reoccurring nightmare a reality. Are you ready..." Phillip gripped Jimmy by both knees, pushing him apart. Phillip's cock's head prodded into the other. "...Merlin?" He added just to tease.

 

Jimmy vocalized only a small sound of distress, although he was obviously searching for words to retaliate. Jimmy was clenched tight around him. Pushing the head in had been nothing but resistance. He still had the entire shaft in the air that craved to be buried deep in Jimmy's body. 

 

Phillip took Jimmy's cock into his hand and stroked it, idly, like he would his own while reading a steamy erotica on lazy, lonely Saturday evening.

 

"You're supposed to be so smart; calming down will make this feel better."

 

"How can this feel better? You ruined my life and now you're literally fucking me." Jimmy shrieked, finding his words although they were raspy. "I can't just rela-a...aaaah." 

 

Phillip slid the rest of the way in. His pelvis bumped against Jimmy's body. His cock was entirely swallowed by the tense, twitching ass. Jimmy had not listened to his advice. Jimmy had not relaxed. He was all tension and muscles and resistance, which is exactly what Phillip had wanted for so many years. The lube, warming at the friction between the two bodies, helped glide him inside only a little. Most of it was force. Most of it was determination. He thrust in once, closed his dark eyes, and lingered. 

 

"Oh." Phillip whispered, not a performance for Jimmy, but a word just for himself of utmost satisfaction. Then he drew out. He noticed Jimmy relaxing subconsciously, thinking that it must be over, that Phillip was retreating. Phillip was only half out when he drove himself back in again, this time faster. 

 

"Christ that hurts!" Jimmy shrieked.

 

"It's only been twice, I'm just getting started." Phillip slid in and out a third time, purposefully. "I'll end up fucking you forever at this rate. You've got to relax and get used to it so I can speed up."

"Relax?" Jimmy cried incredulously, his face contorted in outrage. This was definitely the right position to do it in, Phillip mused. Although the entry would be less traumatic on Jimmy if he'd still been on his stomach, doggy style as it were, Phillip wanted to see the other's face. The satisfaction of watching those two twin trails of tears run down his cheeks was worth having to hold up Jimmy's thighs with his hands. 

"Yes." Phillip bounced against his bottom, three times in quicker succession. This drew an entertaining 'Uh-uh-uh' from Jimmy, whose insides may be tearing with each thrust. "Would it help you relax if I put on music?" 

"I had a spell to kill you!" Jimmy snapped shrilly. "I could have said it at any time, targetted any of you. All I needed was to chant 'kora rompa' and your heart would have skewered itself on your ribs. All I had to do was say two words if I really wanted to kill you." Jimmy ranted as Phillip gave him a moment's reprieve. "I could have, you know that? I could have at any moment the last eight years." His voice rose in a rage, catching his breath and immediately expelling it in pure volume. "I wrote it when you really started to piss me off. I almost ran it on you countless times. You're only alive now because I felt merciful, you festering worthless-"

"If I'm hearing this right, you prepared a murder spell and have had it ready to use on me for years? I'm punishing you for slaughtering a town and trying to murder all of our friends this year, and your best defense is 'Ahah, but I've been preparing to murder all of my friends for much longer than that!'" Phillip chuckled. "You really are just totally insane." Any doubts he had about the morality of his punishment against his prisoner evaporated. "What happened to 'I'm sorry?'" Phillip demanded. Jimmy's lips were drawn down in a sneer without an ounce of repentance. Jimmy's true face was showing, the one that was all contempt and malice, was rare but even it had a sort of malevolent appeal to it. 

"You didn't believe me anyway." 

Philip shrugged, he hadn't. Then Phillip decided that Jimmy's hateful face was far too composed considering the circumstances. Phillip clenched his fingers on the other's legs, and then drove in. This at first seemed to be another quick burst of successive thrusts, except Phillip didn't stop after three. He didn't pull out or slow down. He pounded into Jimmy ten times, then move forward an inch, crunching the other's body into itself more. He thrust even harder, the shaft which had already been gliding in up to the base now jabbing. 

Jimmy's villainous monologue didn't pick back up, his mouth too preoccupied with incoherent whimpering. The pressure of being pressed apart before had been unpleasant. This was painful. His inside bruised as Phillip punched his cock deep into him.

The headboard of the bed rocked. Had Jimmy been raping Phillip, that never would have happened. Jimmy would have picked out a luxury five star hotel suite with only the finest furniture. Phillip had figured any hole in the wall would do for trash like Jimmy. The shoddily constructed furniture thudded against the wall, punctuating each insertion with a thunk over Jimmy's head. Phillip found the acoustic accompaniment encouraging. He relished the cacophony as the beats per minute accelerated with the intensity of his fucking. Jimmy's own cries were too inconsistent to keep a reliable beat to.

Crying mingled with moans, now that Phillip had found his hate-fueled rhythm. This rape was nothing like sex. The frantic, aggressive pace was not like how either of them had ever made love, both more inexperienced then they would have liked. Phillip was panting, sweat rolling off every inch of skin. His nails dug into pale flesh as he clamped on so the writhing body couldn't escape, like a predator's claws in their quarry's flanks before the killing bite. 

"Are you crying?" Phillip laughed, "I thought none of this was real?"

"Shut up!" Jimmy barked between sobs.

"But that's what you said, isn't it? When you hurt other people? When you killed? None of it mattered because-" Phillip punctuated each other following words with a particularly vicious thrust. Jimmy's body compacted harshly beneath him."This. Isn't. Real." 

"But I'm real." Jimmy shouted. At least that's what Phillip thought Jimmy might have said; it was hard to make out between the tears and gasping.

Phillip had always made love like a laid-back tune from the 70s, calm and chill and full of soulful sentiment. This was definitely like fucking to a rock song, all drum machines and screaming guitars. Or maybe to no music at all. This act was a shameful, violent thing that touched deep instincts Phillip had spent his whole life fighting. 

To finally let loose, to do whatever he wanted without having to a be selfless, liberated yet chivalrous lover ... oh, such a deep sexual satisfaction he had never known. He could be him. He didn't have to temper his enthusiasm, his urges. He didn't care if Jimmy liked it as long as he himself was getting off. This was lust, Phillip relished. Not healthy sexual desire, expression, or experimentation. This was unjustifiable, indulgent, sinful lust.

Phillip had been lusting after Jimmy for years, and now, to satisfy that cruel and sinister craving... how could it be so different then all the other times Phillip had plunged into the orifices of people he actually liked? How could it be so much MORE to do it with someone he totally despised? It made no sense, but yet it was true. His cock was harder than it'd ever been, swelling so much it ached.

 

On an impulse, Phillip reached forward and slapped Jimmy across the face hard with an open palm. Jimmy's bouncing head jerked with the slap, so he was facing his left shoulder. He emitted a sharp 'Aagh' at the surprise attack, but it was hardly distinct from his continual keening sobs. 

A strand of drool dripped from Jimmy's lips down to his pillow, which the slap had broken so it now stretched across his high cheek. Phillip drew his finger through the spit, gathering it into his palm. He released one of the legs so he could wrap his hand around Jimmy's engorged member. Despite the agonized wails, Jimmy was aroused too, his treacherous body excited even as it was violated. Phillip massaged Jimmy's cock with Jimmy's own drool. Jimmy's honey-colored eyebrows shuddered, confused between pain and pleasure as Phillip jerked his cock.

"No." A soft plead, and then Jimmy started to hiccup, having swallowed his own tears and snot in just the wrong way during the entreaty. "No, no-" Hic. "-no."

"No what?" Phillip smiled, He felt the weight of Jimmy's unsupported leg bouncing against his side as he continued to grind into him. His fingers found Jimmy's cock pleasant, almost cute. Jimmy wasn't very large for a man in his thirties, but it had a nice curve to it that Phillip might have enjoyed had Jimmy been anything other than a victim. 

"St-Sta-hic-stop!" Jimmy shuddered with shame as Phillip alternated between the agony of his thrusts inside and the topical torture of his tapping on Jimmy's exposed head. 

"Why? I can feel you getting excited..." And then Phillip knew it, the ultimate revenge. He wasn't even going to have to try hard for it. He just kept his angry invasion going, bringing them together so deep inside of Jimmy that the other's legs were over Phillip's shoulders. Their faces were less than a foot apart. Using gravity to his advantage, Phillip plunged into Jimmy, feeling the other's body sink into the mattress, hearing the distressed shrieks and frantic hiccups beneath him. With each hiccup, Jimmy's body involuntarily convulsed, hugging and tugging Phillip deeper into him. "You queer, you like this."

"No, no!" Jimmy managed before he was overwhelmed by the emasculating, uncontrollable hiccups.

But his body did. Phillip felt the cock pulse beneath his rough fingers. He slowed his own invasion just enough so that it was massaging the wounds instead of tearing them wider, his hips falling into a natural, sedate bucking. His fingers coursed across Jimmy's cock, watching the other's face for the flicker of horror that meant Phillip had found his weakness.

Phillip pulled back the foreskin completely, clamping the member in his hands, and then jerked alternating it with his thrusts. The crying hiccups were now interrupted by miserable moans, like Jimmy was hearing news so sad he couldn't articulate any coherent thoughts about it. His fingers, grasping at the blankets, were white. Phillip let himself follow Jimmy's subconscious cues, increasing the pace just enough to get the other's hips bouncing. Jimmy's moans increased in intensity, coming from somewhere deep in his throat, like a wounded thing. Pleasure and pain mingled, and Jimmy's clenched blue eyes flew open.

So close, he was staring directly into Phillip's dark, rapt gaze. Before he could hide it, an expression overfull with shame rippled across Jimmy's delicate features. He saw glee alight in Phillip's expression, a smile, a light in the eyes. Another helpless hiccup ripped from Jimmy's lips, a tiny squeak of a thing, before his hips spasmed. Hot cum spewed from Jimmy's cock, shooting with force across Phillip's stomach and raining back down onto his hand and Jimmy's own body. A wail of relief and defeat warbled from Jimmy's throat. Phillip bit his lip and gave a groan of victory. He surged into Jimmy fully, both of his hands rose up to grab Jimmy's back. He pulled the blonde onto his lap. A hand trailed up, fingertips digging into the roots of the hair.

He forced Jimmy's mouth against his. Jimmy resisted, lips pressed shut. Phillip yanked hard on the hair, coming away with a fistful of blonde strands. Jimmy cried, and with his mouth open, Phillip pressed his tongue deep past the other's perfect white teeth. Jimmy tried to bite Phillip's tongue, but the impervious power granted by the file kept Jimmy's teeth from doing anything but painfully pincering the delicate organ. Phillip yanked Jimmy back and snarled.

"I can't be hurt, remember?" He spat, then he bit Jimmy between the neck and the shoulder. His teeth dug in until they began to taste copper. Jimmy wailed, his bound hands at the ends of the stretched bonds, unable to even attempt to pry Phillip off. Phillip brought his head up again, panting, lips tainted red. "Now kiss me."

Jimmy hiccuped one more time in protest, wincing towards his wounded shoulder. This time, when Phillip leaned in to kiss him, Jimmy opened his mouth. When Phillip tilted his head back, Jimmy melted into the motion. When Phillip's tongue, now tasting of Jimmy's blood, explored the depths of Jimmy's mouth, Jimmy submitted.

His lean body bounced again as Phillip humped him from beneath. Phillip's cock had already wrought so much destruction it was more churning the remains then causing fresh pain. Tears made Jimmy's face hot and slick. Jimmy couldn't breath well again,between his own exhaustion, the percussive thump of Phillip fucking him, and the tongue plunging deep into his mouth when his nose was clogged.

Phillip drew back to spread kisses across the other's cheeks, like a shy middle school boy despite being shaft deep into the other. He listened to Jimmy's vulnerable noises; they had a raw quality to them now, the blonde having screamed himself hoarse.

"You're mine." Phillip whispered, then he kissed the tip of that long, pointed nose. "You know that, right? Mine for eternity."

Jimmy didn't meet Phillip's eyes, his head hanging. Phillip grabbed the other's chin and forced him to look. Jimmy was defeated. His face was flushed red, his blonde hair matted against his cheeks from the tears, blood still trickling from the bite left untended on his shoulder, and that senseless string of drool from how utterly overwhelmed the man who had to control everything was. Yet, when those blue eyes reluctantly slid to look into Phillip's, defiance still sparked there.

Phillip gave a gasp, the sight unexpectedly exciting. He grasped the other tight against him, their sweat and blood and spit mingling. In a flurry of frantic animalistic thrusts, Phillip came inside of Jimmy's body. Ejaculate rushed up, coating every stretch of muscle inside the orifice, before slithering back down past the ravaged ring of Jimmy's anus to slick Phillip's cock. The viscous white liquid pooled on his own thighs and the blanket beneath them. 

Phillip heaved breaths, trying to recover. He had not realized how hard he had been gasping, ripping at the oxygen in the air. He hadn't ever exerted himself so much. He unclenched his grip on Jimmy, who flopped back onto the mattress. His entire lanky body shook from shock. Dark, bruised rings encircled the pale wrists. Phillip had forgotten how he had tied Jimmy's arms up when he'd yanked Jimmy onto his lap. Had it been someone who hadn't so recently killed so many, Phillip may have felt bad to see the dark rings of pain shining out from the fair skin. Jimmy squirmed into a position where his bonds didn't tug at his skin anymore. His eyes remained clamped shut, his own breathing heavy and congested. 

Phillip licked his lips, salty for some reason, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He left the room. Jimmy heard the sounds of the shower running through the open door, and sighed with relief. An indeterminate time later, Phillip returned, sitting on the edge of the bed once more. Jimmy glanced at him; he was fully dressed again, clean and dry in his Wizard's robes, as if the last hour hadn't even happened. In his hands he held a bottle of water dotted with drops of condensation, no doubt summoned magically. 

"Drink." Phillip ordered. Jimmy quietly sat up, flinching. It hurts to rest weight on his bottom, but he tried not to show it as he took the cold bottle of water from Phillip's hand. He uncapped it, hearing the seal break, and imbibed. Phillip watched him thoughtfully.

"You banish me now, right?" Jimmy asked around the rim of the bottle.

"Maybe when I'm bored with you." Phillip drummed his fingers on his knees. "I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on you. You can't imagine I'm done already."

Jimmy's eyebrows drew together in concern but he kept drinking silently.

"I've spent years thinking of humiliating things to do with you. This was just the most vanilla of those fantasies, the tip of the depravity iceberg. Surely you know that after what just happened?" Phillip queried. "I really like what we did. More than I could have ever imagined." He rested a hand on Jimmy's knee.

When Jimmy tilted his leg away from Phillip, Phillip shrugged and settled for stroking his lower leg instead. "There's countless things I want to do with you. Oh, there's some predictable stuff in there, little costumes I'd like you wear, some phrases I'm going to teach you to say, some kinky tools I want to insert and whip and tickle you with... but there's so much more I can do with the file to ruin your life." Phillip saw Jimmy had emptied the bottle, and he gestured for Jimmy to hand it over. Jimmy deposited the bottle into Phillip's hand, and Phillip took it, tossing it onto the floor carelessly. 

Jimmy swallowed.

"What kinds of things?" Jimmy asked.

"You've opened up a whole new avenue of experimentation, altering the human body. And what is the mind if not part of the body?" Phillip tapped Jimmy's forehead. "Maybe one week I'll give you amnesia, and you won't know where you are and what is happening and why. Maybe one week I'll regress you to before you discovered magic, and I'll break your vision of reality before destroying you. I'll pour chemicals into your brain to make you elated to see me. I'll fill you to the brim with sorrow just to drink your tears. I'll make you so aroused you won't be able to form a coherent thought. I'll pump your blood full of brutish rage; that last one just out of scientific curiosity. The others won't even question why I'm fucking with your mind when I explain I'm developing a cure for your particular brand of destructive personality disorder. But most importantly..." Phillip smirked. "I'll make you obsessed with me. I'm going to become your entire world."

Jimmy barked a laugh, but it lacked his usual bravado.

"And then, only then..." Phillip squeezed Jimmy's leg, before letting go and standing up. He uncast the bonds, and they fell away, freeing Jimmy's hands and feet. "When I'm the entirety of your thoughts and heart, when seeing me is all you have to look forward to, when my name is the only one your lips can even form... that's when I will banish you."

JImmy rubbed his wrists tenderly, not responding. Phillip's dark aura faded in the awkward silence. He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched. 

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?" Phillip asked, returning to his usual foppish nonchalance. "It has to be somewhere your EMP field won't effect, of course, but that leaves plenty of choices in the fifties, sixties, and seventies. I'm feeling like Italian food, myself. The carbs, I guess."

Jimmy gawked at him in disbelief. "You're inviting me to dinner after raping me? Doesn't it usually go the other way around? That way you could have done the courtesy of slipping something into my drink so I didn't have feel every god damn thing."

"Have you ever had sex on a full stomach? Not fun. Gassy, sleepy, just utterly unsatisfying. This order makes the most sense.... though, after you get a shower, of course. You're disgusting right now. Plus, why not show off my new toy? There's no real danger is taking you out. It's not like you can run away, I'll just code you back here, I have your full name. Anyway, Think about it. I'll be back in thirty minutes. I've got to pick out what I want you to wear, hmm." Phillip vanished.

 

As soon as he was gone, Jimmy darted for the door. He unlocked it and yanked as hard as his trembling hands would let him. . The knob fell off in his hands. He tried to wedge his fingers between the door and the frame and yank it open, but only succeeded in bending on of his nails back Swearing, he abadoned the door and tried the windows, only to find solid stone wall behind the curtains. 

"This isn't a real hotel room, it's just a copy of one... edited." Jimmy looked around in horror. It would be simple enough, wouldn't it? Copy the code for a hotel room, then drop it inside of a solid stone wall. Add self-refreshing oxygen and water and you've got a perfect little cage. It didn't need to make sense or connect to the outside world anymore then Jimmy's computer in 1140 needed electricity or the internet to be invented first, as long as it was coded right in the file. Ironically, Phillip had probably adapted some of Jimmy's own castle-expansion programming to do this. Jimmy didn't recall Phillip having much interest in architecture macros.

 

There was no way out without Phillip. No one else even knew he was here.

 

Jimmy limped to the shower. He did his best thinking in the shower. He knew was still smarter than Phillip, but he wasn't sure he was crazier anymore. It was not an advantage he was happy to lose. You can outmaneuver someone intellectually with enough planning; but accounting for insanity?

 

Jimmy let the hot water cascade over him, hissing as it cleaned the wound on his shoulder. He considered his next move. Italian food did sound good.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
